Confession
by Ilazy
Summary: Light can't stand the anxiety anymore. He wanted L right now. But.. could he tell him? It didn't matter. L would know everything. From his feelings to being Kira. Crap. This wasn't going to be easy. One-Shot


**Ok, so this is a one-shot. Its a graduation gift for my bestie. She loves this pairing, but I don't. It is a bit rushed at the end, but I'm not the best on the sex scenes since, alas, I am only 13. I tried to keep them in character, but you know that doesn't always work. Enjoy? XD BTW: Spell Check isn't working, and I can't stand proof-reading. If something is wrong, tell me and I'll fix it! Thanks! ~Shan**

Light bit his lip nervously. This was going to be a pain.. L was sitting there, staring at a screen. He was focusing on the Kira case..

Focusing on Light.. Ugh. There was something Light wanted L, or rather known as Ryuzaki, to know. It was time for him to come out; but.. what if Ryuzaki didn't approve? What if he didn't agree? What if he pushed him away pondering if he was joking or not?

He would tell Ryuzaki. He would force him to choose. Justice; or love?

Light Yagami would tell Ryuzaki he loved him. How must to be exact. And then he would tell him that he was Kira.

He was putting it all on the line here, and for what? Ryuzaki to push him away? No; he had to love him. He wouldn't have wanted him to join so much if he didn't.

Right?

Hormones were confusing.

That statement was so true that it was scary. Like, Friday the 13th scary..

Light sucked in a deep breath. He almost turned tail and forgot about the whole ordeal. What stopped him?

"Yes, Light-Kun?" Damn. The voice was sexy.. It was like.. Beer to an alcoholic on a stressful day.

It was addicting. "Oh. I didn't know you saw me. You seemed busy so I didn't want to bother you."

"Mh? Well, I'm free at the moment." Ryuzaki turned around in the spinning chair.

Light wanted to turn tail and run, not confess his feelings.. but... This might be his only chance. The Task Force was gone, and no one else was around, not even Watari. Hell, Light could kill Ryuzaki and no one would notice..

"Nah, its OK, I don't need help with it anymore."

"What did you need help with?"

"...Nothing."

"Yagami, I am quite bright in my opinion. I can tell when someone is lying, can't you?"

..It wasn't that obvious, was it? It probably was.

"Yea, I can. But its fine, promise."

Ryuzaki stared at him for a moment before turning back around and typing something with his two index fingers, "Alright then."

Light went to leave when something made him stay.. He had to tell him! He wouldn't get the chance. But it was far to embarrassing. Admitting you're gay for the guy trying to catch you? Very fun. Very.. normal.

"But there is something I want to tell you." Light realized a bit to late that those words came out of his mouth.

"What is it, Light-Kun?"

"..I do not know how to put this."

"Just say it to the best of your abilities. And make it fast, I may have a lead in the Kira case."

"..Ok...." He muttered something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I'm ..." Mumble.

"I got the I'm part. What was after that, Light?"

"..Gay."

"Hm?"

"I'm gay." Light repeated.

"I know."

Light blinked in a repetitive action. "How?"

"Your last name."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Forward, its spelled Y-a-g-a-m-i. Backwards it spells I-m-a-g-a-y. Space that out and you get 'I'm a gay.'"

Light blinked again. "What relevance does the backwards spelling of my last name have to do with my sexuality?"

"It gives it a way in a sense."

"Not really."

"Your opinion. I do have a question, though." Ryuzaki would turn around and look at the confused teen.

"Yes?"

Ryuzaki bit his tumb-nail in his weird posture. "What relevance does your sexuality have to do with me, in general? Normally those who come out of the closet do it to their parents or the one they love." Ryuzaki wasn't as stupid as he was given credit for.

"Yes.. You see, thats the thing; I think I love you."

Ryuzaki blinked. "I see. How so?"

"How so?"

"Yes. I would enjoy a little elaboration on your 'love'. What do you mean by 'love,' what did you expect me to do, and what do you in fact mean when you say you love me."

"..." A slight pause would kill the mood. Light didn't feel so confident anymore. He felt annoyed. "By.. by love I mean, I want you to be with me. I want you to be by my side, and support me through stuff... I want you to be there... I expect you do to nothing. I expect nothing from you.. And when I say I love you, I mean, I _love _you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't care about Misa all I care about is you, and how you think about me. I want you to be there when I wake up in the morning, and to tell me that you love me too.. I want you, L. I want you in me, and me in you." A bit disturbing. Light breathed, then froze. Had he really just said that? Light Yagami, Kira, just admit what he had been holding in for so long? Yes.

"How do I know you are not in fact lying to trick me?"

Ouch. That hurt. "I can't believe you'd... Actually its understandable. I'll prove it though." He wasn't going to tell him he was Kira. He had to much to loose. "I'm Kira." Dammit.

"I know. I've known for a while and I have surplus evidence to support that theory."

..Shock. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I love you too much to send you away, Light Yagami."

....That made Light's knees wobble, and tears swell up in his eyes..

Ryuzaki loved him too.

"Alas, there is nothing we can to. I must continue to suspect you, and I must continue the pointless investigation. I am L, I cannot stop my job merely on love."

He had a point. "I know.. But what if I stop killing?"

"Why would you do that? And besides I'm curious on how you are killing, so I won't stop until I learn that piece of information as well."

"I would stop killing because.. I don't want to be away from you, Ryuzaki. I don't care if I'm sinning by loving you, I don't care if anyone dissaproves. I know how I feel, and unless you disapprove of it; then I won't stop loving you and even then I won't. Ryuzaki I love you more than I love my life. I'll show you how I kill, I'll show you everything, and if you turn me in, I won't fight. I'll forfeit my powers; just for you."

"I see."

Those two words were pain in the asses.

"You see?"

"Well not literally; it is quite impossible to see your words, but yes, I see. I understand how you feel in a sense. Honestly I was testing you." Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail again.

"..I see." Dammit, now he had him doing it. "I have a question, if that is OK?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get evidence on me being Kira?"

"Well, when we removed the cameras, I asked Watari to leave a microphone on your window ledge. On the inside. Without anyone knowing, I continued to listen to you, and I heard you talking as though you were Kira. Curious I continued to listen until I heard you say it outloud. By the time you did such a thing, I fear it was to late. I was already in your grasp. To tell you the truth Light Yagami, I was scared of you. I had the vibe that you wanted me dead, and you confessing to me was the least of my expectations. If anything I expected you to threaten me in a sort, and even so, I fear I wouldn't have been able to put you in jail. I would have missed your company. Though if you had killed me in the end, at least it would have been near you, focusing on something that revolves around you." Shrug.

Light felt like being a total chick and being all "Omigawd, L, I love you! Your so sweet! Omg!" But he couldn't. So not something Kira would do. So, not content with something simple, settled with "Thats.. sweet in a semi-weird way. Heh.. Quick question. If I were to stop killing, how would we explain it to the Task Force?"

"I could tell them I found whom was commiting the crimes."

"But wouldn't they want a name and a trial?"

"Hm. I was thinking we'd ignore those petty details. I guess that wouldn't work. We could keep everything secret; and when the killings stop just say Kira died or something. Nothing to fancy though. So we would have to put our relationship confusion to the side until so."

"I should probably tell you something. When I do forfeit my powers, I won't remember being Kira. I would think I could remember everything else, though. Hm. Is that right Ryuk?"

"Ryuk?" Ryuzaki would blink in surprise.

"..Long story... Ah, I see. Well, I should forfeit my Death Note ownership."

"Death Note?"

"..Er, my killing device. I don't want you to know, and I don't want to remember.. I forfeit the Death Note."

Nothing.

Silence.

Tik. Tok.

Light looked up, looking innocent. His eyes not as dark anymore.

"What were we talking about?"

"Nothing." Ryuzaki smiled. The Task Force still wasn't there. "Light, you remember confessing to me, right?"

Light nodded, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You remember anything else?"

"No."

"Nothing about the case?"

"I remember hearing you saying that we'd have to wait until the Kira case was over to do anything about our feelings. Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling that the Kira case won't be as important anymore.." Not it was Ryuzaki's turn to blush.

"How so?"

"Long story."

"I have time..."

"..Oh, no you don't." Ryuzaki stood, grabbed the confused teen by the arm. Wait. This wasn't pedophilia was it? Light _was_ a teenager, and L _was_ an adult.

"What do you mean I don't have time?"

"Light-Kun, how old are you again?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh.. Oh! I'm eightteen, why?"

Oh. He knew that. The teen wasn't a young teen; he was a young adult. He still had teen in his name, so he would referr to him as a teen in his mind. Easier to remember.. L himself was 24.. 6 years. Eh, Light was old enough to decide for himself.

"Want to engulf ourselves in fun?"

"..Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"The Task Force nor Watari are here, and I can turn off the cameras. So why not? I need a break anyway."

"..Sure. I'm not very experienced at this, though."

"Me neither. Want to look up the basics before-hand?"

"Please?"

"Sure."

So Light and L looked up how to have gay sex. The had hot wild sex for three hours straight and then Watari came back from the candy store.

And thats how they became lovers.


End file.
